


First Move

by ApocalypticNuisance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, Bottom Dean, Impala Sex, M/M, My First Smut, Top Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticNuisance/pseuds/ApocalypticNuisance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s a little jealous that his brother ended up getting together with Cas, Crowley comes in to prove it to him and make the first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Move

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut, I hope I did alright!!

Rain poured down the dark, empty highway. The only sound besides the pitter patter of raindrops against the road was the purring of a car’s engine as it drifted down the road. That car just happened to be a Chevy 67 Impala, and the drive just happened to be Dean Winchester. 

Dean was on a solo hunt as Sam was sick as a dog back at the bunker and Cas was taking care of Sam. 

The hunter had offered to take care of his brother, but it seemed like Sam and Cas wanted some ‘alone time’ and who was Dean to complain about his brother’s stupid relationships? So with a reluctant groan, Dean headed off.

The relationship was just so obscure to Dean! Why would Sam go for their feathered friend? It made no sense! They were so awkward around each other even though they had all been friends for several years. What was the point of dating someone - or attempting to date someone - if they weren’t all that comfortable around each other?

“Jealous?” a voice purred in his ear, interrupting the hunter’s thoughts.

Dean’s head whipped around in horror before his expression turned to one of pure anger. “Crowley! What the hell? Could you warn me next time?”

“My apologies, Squirrel. I thought I’d drop by for a visit after realizing you were all alone on this hunt!”

“Shut up, Crowley.” the human scoffed before turning his attention back to the road and narrowly avoiding a deer. He tried to drive in silence, but the other’s comment started to bug him.

“...What do you mean ‘jealous’?”

“I mean are you jealous that Moose got in a relationship before you did?” The cockiness in the demon’s voice seemed to bounce around the inside of the car.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Crowley, I’m nowhere near jealous! I just think those two are going to fall apart eventually….”

“So you just want them to fail miserably so you can get your hands on the angel?”

“No! God, no! I’m not into guys, Crowley!”

An amused snort escaped from Crowley before the demon leaned against the door. He shook his head, clearly enjoying this conversation a little too much. Dean tried to ignore Crowley now, but just the demon’s presence was starting to get to him. By this point, Dean was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel and glaring intently at the road to keep his eyes from drifting over at Crowley.

Finally, the silence was broken by Crowley.

“Yes you are…” he chuckles softly. “You’re very into guys, aren’t you Dean? Just as much as you are into girls.”

“No! I’m not! Stop it, Crowley!” 

Unfortunately, that response only spurred on Crowley more.

“Come now, Squirrel, don’t lie to yourself! It’s only ruining your chances.”

“Chances of what?” Dean was almost afraid to ask.

A crooked smirk crossed Crowley’s face as he leaned closer to Dean. It was starting to make Dean uncomfortable and he leaned away, more focused on the road then the demon next to him.

“Okay dude, personal space is a thing, could you back u-?”

The King’s lips against his made Dean shut up.

The kiss was short and sweet - because Dean was driving - and when Crowley pulled away with that cocky little smirk of his, Dean slammed his foot on the break and turned to glare at the demon that was smugly sitting next to him. That bitch! He couldn’t go around randomly kissing Dean like that, it wasn’t ok!

Except Crowley was a good kisser.

And Dean actually liked the kiss….

Oh good god, Dean had a crush on Crowley.

“What was that for, you asshole??? I was driving, what if I crashed?”

“Well you didn’t, now, did you?” That smug smirk was still plastered on Crowley’s face and the demon was leaning back against the car door.

“W-Well I almost did! You can’t just kiss me, Crowley, I’m not into you!”

“Oh yes you are, Squirrel. Don’t lie. I can see it in your eyes and your face is still a bright red. You look so cute.” the demon started to lean closer again but this time Dean didn’t move.

Their lips met in a silent kiss, although this one was longer and Crowley managed to coax Dean to kiss him back.

 

Dean couldn’t remember how long they had been making out for, or how he ended up in the backseat with Crowley on top of him and both of their clothes gone and two fingers up his ass but right now was not the time to think about it.

The hunter couldn’t think anymore because Crowley curled his fingers against a particular spot and Dean’s brain completely short circuited, leaving him there to moan helplessly. 

“That face you’re making is very lovely, Dean, keep it up!” Crowley punctuated the words with another thrust of his fingers and was rewarded with another lovely moan. 

“S-Shut up, Crow-nyhh~” Another low moan. “Your v-voice is making this worse!”

“Oh now that’s just insulting!” 

“Yeah, well I can keep going with this all day!”

“Not if I can shut you up, darling.”

“I’d like to see you try.” 

Crowley smirks once more, pulling his fingers from the other and shoving them into Dean’s mouth. Before Dean could spit them out and insult him once more, Crowley was inside him fully in one thrust.

“Mnnnn~ Hmmnn~” Dean drools, his eyes drooping slightly as he gave into the pleasure. 

“That’s a good boy, Dean~ Let yourself go and enjoy yourself. You look so pretty around my cock, I bet you’d look even prettier bouncing on it.”

The image was firmly planted in Dean’s head and it only made his own arousal worse. He couldn’t help but let out another moan, which seemed to get louder when Crowley started to move.

“You like that idea, don’t you?”

“Mhm~”

“Well, as soon as you’re done with this hunt I’ll give you a special little visit at the bunker and we can do just that. I’m sure you wouldn't’ want to do it in this cramped space,” Crowley grunts as he starts to thrust faster.

“Nyh, hah, fuck! Crowley!”

“That’s it darling, call my name!”

“More, please! Ooooh god!”

The demon yanked his fingers from Dean’s mouth to hear more of his sweet moans, setting his hand on Dean’s hip and the other darted over to the hunter’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

“Oh! Th-That’s- mnnn~” 

Crowley leaned down to start sucking dark bruises onto Dean’s neck and shoulder, smirking at his work as he pulled back.

“C-Crowley, faster!”

“What was that, darling? I can’t hear you~” 

Another smirk crawled onto the demon’s lips as he slowed his movements, making Dean whine. Oh, what he wouldn’t give to have been recording right now. Dean Winchester was a tough nut to crack and watching him come apart under none other than Crowley himself was just so amusing! It was even better to get Dean to make such beautiful noises - since when has anyone ever heard the hunter let out a whine? Crowley was going to have a field day with all of this, that was for sure. 

“I’m so close, come on Crowley, please fuck me faster, harder, make me cum!” Dean’s begging snapped the King out of his thoughts.

“How could I ever say no to that?” he purred.

Crowley’s movements sped up, making Dean arch beneath him with a sharp cry. The impala was practically rocking by this point as Crowley was using his demon strength to fuck into Dean at an inhuman speed. Dean’s moans only got louder and more desperate until he arched under Crowley, cumming with a startled moan. “Hnyaaaahh~ Yes, Yes, Yes!”

It wasn’t long until Crowley came as well, covering Dean’s insides with his cum. The hunter shivers and collapses against the backseat, Crowley following suit with a deep chuckle.

“You’re such a slut, Dean, it’s beautiful.”

All Dean could do in response was moan before his eyes slipped shut.

 

“So...who made the first move?” Sam asked. 

The hunt had gone successfully and Dean had made it home safe, but it was apparent that something was different. There was fresh hickeys covering the hunter’s skin and he looked completely flushed. Apparently he and Crowley had a quickie before heading inside.

“I...have no idea what you’re talking about, Sammy.” 

“You look like you just got fucked.”

“Well if I did, I wouldn’t tell you!” Dean crosses his arms and scoffs, turning to leave the room, only to run into Crowley. Damn.

“Hello, darling~” Crowley chuckles, leaning in and pressing a kiss to the hunter’s lips. 

The flush on Dean’s face only got worse, and the only response he could give was a defeated sigh. It was so hard to hide a relationship around here.

“So, I ask again: Who made the first move?” the smirk in Sam’s voice was so audible.

“I did, of course.” Crowley raises an eyebrow with a smirk. “Why wouldn’t I?”

‘Good point, we all know Dean is too much of a wuss to make the first move.”

“Shut up, Sammy!” 

Sam only laughs before shaking his head and turning away. The Winchester left the room, probably going off to tell Castiel about his new discovery about his brother.

“...I told you that you were jealous,” Crowley’s voice purred in his ear, setting his hands on his lover’s hips. “Now, about that proposal I gave you the other day?”

Dean couldn’t say anything in response. Crowley was already dragging him toward the bedroom.


End file.
